Sealing doors for process ovens are of a nature that compression gaskets are not used since the latching mechanisms for the sealing doors cannot be of a nature to impose a large compressive force to the sealing means. Historically the seals for such doors have been a simple fold of a heat resistant material or what has become known as a tadpole tape because of its shape. Difficulties in obtaining a good seal with the above sealing means have been experienced; one reason being that the sealings means have uniform and standard diameters while the gap between the door and the frame of such process ovens because of the sheet metal construction is non-uniform.